Smile A Broken Smile
by DuoXKouga
Summary: He was just so motherfucking tired... SADSTUCK ONESHOT!


_**This is a oneshot.**_

_**Summary: He was just so motherfucking tired.**_

_**Warnings: Suicide, Langauge. This is SADSTUCK. Don't like it, then please exit the page.**_

_**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**_

There was just no point anymore. No point to carry on.

He was just so motherfucking tired of everything.

He just didn't have the energy to keep smiling or pretending everything was okay.

Nothing was okay. He was a monster. A disaster. A creep. A murderer.

Indigo tears fall onto the porcelian floor and he raises his head to look at himself in the mirror. He stopped putting the makeup on atfer he realized no one would come to see him.

Dark bags hang under his eyes and he sneers at his image. His hair is messed up more than usual and he can see a few specks of blood on his face.

His hand grips the counter and he looks down at the scarred wrist smiling down at them. He drags a sharp nail along them tearing them back open.

He winces from the slight pain, but the pain melts away to bliss and content.

He looks back at his reflection and he smiles sadly.

/Like anyone would care if I just disappeared./ He thinks to himself and he can hear the voices screaming at him.

**"DO IT! YOU'RE WASTE OF SPACE!"**

His hand balls up into a fist and he bites his lip.

**"NO ONE CARES ABOUT A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"**

Blood drips from the torn lip and he reaches a shaking hand towards the glittering metal laying on the counter.

**"THAT'S RIGHT. ALL IT TAKES IS ONE DEEP CUT AND YOUE PAIN WILL BE GONE!"**

Tears fall rapidly down the pale cheeks as the shaking hand brings up the small razor blade.

He looks at himself in the mirror and he smiles feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but I can't carry on anymore. I'm not strong enough. One day, I hope you can forgive me." A soft sob escapes his lips and he brings the small razor to his throat and he takes a deep breathe.

He grips the razor tightly before he puts it to his skin and he looks at the mirror one last time.

"I'm so so motherfucking sorry. I love you guys." and with that, he drags the razor across his throat quick and he can feel the blood dripping down his shirt.

He drops the razor to the floor and his body crumbles to the floor. Indigo blood stains the white floor and counter top.

He lays on his side and blood pools out of the wound and his eyes begin closing as a small smile makes itself present on his face.

/Such a pretty color../ a gurgle escapes from his lips as indigo blood drips from the paling lips. /I hope I can see lts of colors when I wake up./

Those violet eyes crack slowly and his chest just stops moving. That broken heart finally stops beating and his pain is finally over.

Karkat knocked on his moirail's door impatiently. He hadn't heard from the indigo blooded troll in a while and after a lecture from Rose, he decided to go see the fuckass.

"Hey Fuckass!" He shouts and he stomps his foot in ager. "Come on and fucking open up!"

After getting no response, Karkat shakes his head and grabs the door knob, twisiting it.

The door opens creaking soft and Karkat peeks his head into the dark hive. There's no sound from inside and he opens the door all the way stepping inside.

"Gamzee? You here?" Karkat calls out and recieves no response. "This isn't funny, Fuckass!"

Karkat walks towards the stairs before accending them as concern blooms in his mind for his moirail.

"Gamzee?" Karkat asks as he peeks into his room and sees no sign of the Capricorn. "Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you."

The small troll walks down the hallway and tilts his head seeing the light on in the bathroom.

He walks a little faster to the doorway and opens his mouth to lecture the troll, but all sound dies on his tongue.

Before him, laying in a pool of indigo blood, is his moirail. Gamzee's legs are curled slightly and his shoes are missing from the normally covered feet.

His body is curled into that of a fetal position, one arm strewn over his stomach and the other near his head. His eyes are slightly opened and a scream rips out of Karkat's mouth.

The smile on the dead troll's face is heartwrenching.

Karkat's legs give out on him and he slumps forward, the dark blood staining his grey jeans. He lifts his hands up seeing the blood that covers them.

Karkat screams again before he leans over Gamzee shaking him.

"Wake up! Wake up, Gamzee!" He screams at the body and a strangled sob escapes from the Cancer as he pulls Gamzee's head into his lap.

He runs a hand over the blood soaked hair and broken cries escape the smaller troll. He curls up hugging the head closer gripping a hand.

That was how Kanaya found him a few hours later. Holding Gamzee's dead body close and sobbing hysterically for Gamzee to wake up.

No one understood why the Capricorn had turned to such a devastating choice, but it broke everyone's hearts when they saw how distraught Karkat was.

Gamzee Makara was pronounced dead at 13 sweeps old from a slit throat from a suicide that had succeeded.

_**End**_

_**Note: This made me cry writing it. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
